


Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

by seaunicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn
Summary: Lucy comes home from work to find Christmas threw up in their apartment, so she helps Alex finish decorating the tree.For the Supergirl Secret Santa Femslash Exchange!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geekgrrllurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/gifts).



> This is my first time writing Alex/Lucy but I love them so I wanted to take a whack at it. Enjoy!

The worst part about being co-director of a secret government organization is the hours.  The shitty hours that keep her up all night and sometimes don’t let her go home for days at a time while she’s stuck at her base out in the desert doing research, and fighting rogue aliens.  So when Lucy finally gets the chance, she packs up some work to take home, closes up her office, and leaves the DEO, promising herself that she won’t come back for at least twenty-four hours, and that she will spend at least twelve of those hours sleeping.

When Lucy gets home from work, though, the first thing she notices is the smell of fresh pine needles.

The second thing she notices, when she looks up, is the Christmas tree in the middle of the living room.

“Uhh, Alex?” she calls out into the apartment.

“Lucy, you’re home!”  She hears Alex’s voice, but doesn’t see her girlfriend anywhere.  Then, Alex’s head pops out of the hall closet with a dorky grin.  “I didn’t know you were coming home tonight!  You’re just in time!”

Alex emerges carrying a box labeled ‘XMAS,’ and Lucy raises an eyebrow.  “What, uh—what are you doing babe?”

“Decorating the tree!” Alex exclaims as she darts into the living room and gives Lucy a peck on the cheek.

Lucy chuckles, amused, when she notices that Alex is wearing a bright red sweater that reads ‘Bah Hum-Pug’, and a picture of a pug stitched onto it, as well as an elf hat.  “I didn’t really peg you for the Christmas type,” Lucy says as she sheds her coat and sets her purse on the counter.

“Okay, first of all, I am offended,” Alex starts as she sets down the box and rummages through it for a smaller box.  She pulls that out and grabs ornaments from it to place on the tree.  “Are you not into Christmas?” she asks, mock offended.

Lucy shrugs.  She sits on the arm of the sofa and watches Alex hang ornaments on the tree branches.  “It was never really a big deal in my family.  We moved around so much, and once Lois left for college we haven’t all been together for the holiday since.  I take it the Danvers household is not the same?”

“Christmas is Kara’s favorite holiday,” Alex explains.

“That makes sense,” Lucy nods in understanding.

Alex giggles.  “Some Earth customs took a while for her to get used to, but she just always loved the festivity of Christmas.  I mean, you know Kara.  She’s so thoughtful, she loves giving gifts and coming up with the most thoughtful thing for everyone.”

“Last year she got me this book I had had my eye on for months,” Lucy muses.  “I finished it in a day.”

“See?” Alex says.  “Anyway, she came over this morning and decorated the apartment, and insisted I go with her to get a tree.  And, well, here we are!”

“Here we are,” Lucy mutters.  She gets up from her seat to inspect the ornaments in the box, then grabs one with a snowman on it.  “Want some help?” she asks, then hangs it on a free branch.

Seeing the ear-splitting grin that’s rare on Alex’s face is worth it.  “I thought you just said your family wasn’t big on Christmas?”

Lucy shrugs.  “It’s important to you, so it’s important to me too.”  She goes to retrieve another ornament from the box, but is distracted when a pair of arms circle around her waist and pull her across the room.  Lucy spins around in Alex’s arms and looks up at her curiously, but Alex just plants her lips on Lucy’s.

“I love you,” Alex mutters against her lips.

Lucy chuckles, but wraps her arms around Alex’s neck and kisses her back quickly.  “What was that for?” Lucy asks, breathless.

“I just get very excited about Christmas,” Alex shrugs, then grabs another ornament to place on the tree.

Lucy watches her girlfriend with a giddy smile.  “You’re cute.”

Alex turns on the radio to the Christmas station, and they listen to holiday songs while dancing around each other to hang ornaments on the tree.  Slowly, the tree looks more and more festive.  Lucy stands on her tip toes to hang an ornament on a branch that she can’t reach, so Alex brushes up behind her and grabs the ornament from her fingers, placing it delicately on the branch.

“This is our first Christmas together, right?” Lucy muses.

“Mhm,” Alex says.  “You were technically still with James last year.”

Lucy frowns.  “That feels like so long ago.”

“Hey,” Alex pokes her in the side, and Lucy yelps.  “No frowning on Christmas!”

“It’s not Christmas yet—“

“Come on, I’ll let you put the star on top of the tree!”

“You say that like you think I can _reach_ the top of the tree.”

“I’ll give you a boost.”

“Now _that’s_ just insensitive to me and my height.”

“Hey, I was trying to be thoughtful!”

“Give me that stupid star.”

Lucy rummages through the box until she finds the star, then avoids Alex as she lunges after her.  “You can’t put the star on if you’re not in the Christmas spirit!”

“Watch me,” Lucy says with a glare and jumps on the arm of the couch to reach up the tree.  She can’t quite reach the top.  She groans as she stretches her arm out as far as she can.  Lucy feels her foot sliding down the arm of the couch, but she’s so close, and if she could just reach a little bit further…

 _Wham!_   Lucy’s foot slips on the couch and she falls forward into the tree.  This little nudge is all the tree needs to topple over, and Alex barely jumps out of the way in time to not get crushed by the festive fir.

“Oof,” Lucy mumbles with a mouthful of tree branch.

“I told you I could help,” Alex mutters as she gets up from the floor, dusting herself off.  She helps Lucy up and frowns at the mess of the tree on the floor.  Lucy crouches down and puts the star on the top branch of the tree now that it’s in reach.

“Told you I could do it,” Lucy retorts with a glare.

Alex purses her lips and pulls Lucy closer.  She hasn’t seen her girlfriend for more than a few minutes at a time surrounded by all their coworkers in _days_ , so she’s going to take advantage of this little time off that Lucy has.  Alex kisses her, pulling Lucy up on her tip toes, and Lucy’s fingers thread into her hair.

“Mm,” Alex whispers against her lips.  “I missed you.”

Lucy just kisses her again.  “I missed you too.”

“You know, we should really clean this up,” Alex says with a frown, looking at the mess.  “Maybe Kara can help us get another tree.”

Lucy’s hands find Alex’s cheeks, and drags her lips down for another kiss.  “Later,” she mumbles as she tugs on Alex’s belt to hold her closer.  “Right now, I’d rather you show me how much you missed me.”

“Yes ma’am,” Alex mutters, and pushes Lucy backwards towards the bedroom.  Lucy is going to enjoy her time off, damn it.  Cleaning up the Christmas tree can wait.


End file.
